


in this world, i can see you

by kwritten



Category: Infinite (Band), Miss A, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of unrelated kpop rpf poesy-ficlets as they occur to me; the scenarios are mostly ridiculous, but the end result is probably going to be more emotional than you expected - only read if you are cool with super abstract narratives. </p><p>("ch 1" previously posted on tumblr - everything else is new)</p><p>I intentionally didn't tag the 'pairings' so check chapter notes if there's anything you know you don't want to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the thing about heroes is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penny_lane_42 (Lirazel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/gifts), [aerintine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerintine/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: Taekey, Wooyeol, Wookey (romantic or broship)  
> summary: Wookey as the Mario Brothers fighting through wild lands to fight a dragon and rescue a princess. (hint: there is no princess and the dragon is a really hot guy)

it seemed like every time the duo managed to escape one prickly situation, there was just another right around the corner. they found themselves in stranger and stranger worlds. (the ones where they could suddenly breathe underwater were Key’s favorite, but he never mentioned it.) 

(sometimes it seemed like they were alone, fighting their way through one path or another and then were suddenly reunited.)

(maybe in order to be a hero you have to fight some of the battles alone.)

“the thing about dragons,” woohyun would start.  
“the thing about princesses,” key would start.

but then they were walking on clouds or flying on the backs of magical foxes and turtles and everything was topsy-turvy and there was no end in sight, so why finish?

(sometimes what you hope for isn’t what you need.)

 

the end is simple. a castle. 

the end repeats and repeats and they are stuck in a loop and running through forests and dungeons and over clouds again and again and again.

“the thing about adventures,” key never says.  
“the thing about being a hero,” woohyun never thinks.

is that the end is never simple.

there’s a castle, sure. (one in a hundred castles. there are always castles and tunnels and more castles and the world is a labyrinth and there is no end in sight.)  
there’s a dragon, too.  
there’s a princess at the top, also.

“the thing about endings,” the dragon smolders.  
“the thing about expectations,” the princess simpers.

is that nothing is what you expected.

 

because dragons can be tall, thin boys with chapped lips and wild eyes and tortured cries.

because the princess isn’t a princess at all but a boy with fire in his eyes and laughter on his lips.

 

because heroes are in the eye of the beholder and the prize worth fighting for is never what you expect.

 

(there’s never kissing or hand-holding because that’s not the way this story ends.)

 

because you see the thing about journeys is.

you have to know where you are going.

 

“the thing about boys is,” they say to each other.

(is that they are so easy to love)  
(but so hard to hold onto)

 

and so it begins again.


	2. dragons and their slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairings: wooyeol; brotp - woofei  
> summary: literal dragon slayers fei and woohyun are on the road together and everyone thinks they are doing it
> 
> inspired by that one time that I yelled at nam woohyun and said: "YOU COULD SLAY A DRAGON WITH THAT HEART" and resulted in a lot of crying for years to come

there are women who rule and women who love and women who fight and women who are wise.   
_and then there is her._

there are men who are beautiful and men who are soft and men who are funny and men who are kind.  
_and then there is him._

she is beautiful and brave and wise and loves no one more than her sword.   
he is beautiful and brave and witty and loves nothing more than to be loved.   
they are both so very wrong in all their estimations of their own selves. 

( _there is a boy with chapped lips and long limbs and eyes that see more than he should but that comes later_ )

her sisters say that she should love him, rescue him, domesticate him, cover him in jewels, and leave him in her bed while she runs off on her adventures.

they climb towers and fight fire with steel and sleep on the cold ground and cook over an open flame and rescue beautiful things that they have no intention of keeping.

( _until they do, but that comes later_.)  
( _until they do, and like with most stories of this sort, they can’t_.)

his friends say that he should love her, cherish her, write poetry to her, seduce her, lay in her bed, and miss her when she is away. 

they trod down muddy lanes and laugh in the rain and pick fruit from the trees and rescue beautiful things that they have no intention of keeping. 

she doesn’t love him.  
he doesn’t love anyone.

( _until he does, a boy in a tower with long hair and knobby knees and a sarcastic, biting wit that matches his_.)  
( _until she does, is caught off guard by it in the night, the moon catching his face as he laughs at himself and wipes the blood from his sword off on his sleeve, and it isn’t a love like the stories say but it keeps her fighting with him_ )

she will stand at his wedding and he will smile at her and call her  _sister_ and they will whisper that she looks so sad.  
he will stand beside her at his wedding and she will smile at him and call him _brother_ and they will whisper that he doesn’t see.

 _boy, you could slay a dragon with that heart_ , she says to him.  
he looks upon the only thing he will ever love and does not disagree. 

they have killed dragons before.  
she does not know how to lie. 

( _everyone is all wrong about all the ways they are or aren’t in love with each other and they never take the time to explain_ )

they chase the flames and shouts of screams, they slay dragons side by side, he falls in love and she keeps walking. 

she was never made to love him.

 _boy, no one will ever fall in love with you, your heart is a weapon i cannot teach you how to wield_ , she doesn’t say.  
the boy who loses his heart agrees with her  
but they never tell him

_it takes a dragon to love a dragon slayer._

and she keeps walking.   
( _with two boys at her side with hearts that can crush kingdoms and bring down mountains_.)

(she’s just as crazy as they are, or maybe it’s her heart that beats out flames instead of blood.)


End file.
